A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include guidewires or catheters that have certain flexibility characteristics. Of the known medical devices that have defined flexibility characteristics, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative designs and methods of making and using medical devices with desirable flexibility characteristics.